if you leave him alone, he'll come back
by sakharoff
Summary: She just couldn't give up; even if she could see it better than him. — Tokka


**notes: **hello there, first story.

**disclaimer: **don't own avatar.

**summary: **She just couldn't give up; even if she could see it better than him. — Tokka

.

.

.

.

She — alas! — caught the attention of the oblivious Water Tribe boy, or man now. It wasn't how she imagined, it was even better and rowdier and hotter.

After many countless of times, he have come running to the earth bending master with his tail between his legs after a break-up with Suki. He didn't see the purpose of going to his sister who would nag and nag until her voice would become hoarse and ask why in the name of the Avatar — she kissed her husband while saying this on his cheek — would you abjure Suki. She is wonderful, and smart and blah, blah. Toph couldn't care less of the fancy, supreme things that was said about that sleazy...

So she did anything a good friend would of done. Too him to a bar, got him drunk and let him ramble about his problems. Many things, besides words, came out of his mouth and she strapped around for his 'wolf tail' so it cannot get stained by chunks.

After they had enough fun, which wasn't really enough in Toph's perspective, they left and walked outside into the cool air which could of sobered anyone. But no! Not all drunk, and sad Sokka. Who wishes to swim in his sorrows and mope around. She had to drag him to the apartment she was currently residing in.

Sokka, on the other hand, had ideas that came to Toph's mind when it was not appropriate. Perhaps he thought she was Suki, and was giving her all his loving. Showing her — Suki — that he was in totally love with her.

But then he said,"Why won't you kiss me back, Toph?"

And Toph's questioned herself. Why didn't she kiss him back? Because she was scared. But Toph Beifong is not a scaredy-cat. So she kissed him with all her strength and ferocity. She tasted the fire whiskey on his salty lips and she got a hold of his wolf tail and pulled away. A deep, grumbling groan came from Sokka's throat.

"Don't do this, Sokka! Why? You are just going to go back to Suki after this and I'm gonna be alone, while you fuck her and when she says no, you come here!"

"I've always wanted to feel how it was to have sex with a blind girl. Is that too much to ask for?"

And how she hated his bluntness. It was like being on cactus juice. You hallucinate, you want but without it, you're a bland piece of shit. But she didn't refuse. She gave him her all.

How they got to the apartment with all their clothes on, surprised her.

He kissed her with the utmost greed and possession and he groped her hard. That he probably left bruises. And she would like that. A lot.

And they didn't make sweet, nice love. They made loud, wet nasty sex. They fucked. They bit, and grunted and nipped and licked and kissed and scratched and pulled. He plunged into her without mercy, and she cried for more. Deeper, harder Sokka! she screamed many times.

The pleasure that made her body shudder, her toes curl and her mouth to salivate was something she never experienced. Sokka kept going until he evacuated his hot seed into her, and grunted and rode until his orgasm ended. They laid entwined — sticky, hot and tired and happy — and slept.

The next morning Toph's asked Sokka did he regret it, while she laid hire hands on his buff chest.

"No," he replied.

And his little heart fluttered, and skipped in his rib cage.

But that wasn't there last time. The last time was before his wedding day, where Toph would be stuffed in a frilly spring green dress as a bridesmaid.

"We can't keep doing this."

Toph was out of breath, and she couldn't imagine how Sokka could breath as she was mushing his face between her porcelain legs.

He came up for air, and said,"I know." And went back down to lick, and flick her cunt. Tug on her lips, plung his tongue in her pussy. He loved the noises that passed her succulent lips.

Sokka came up and kissed her, and Toph tasted her essence.

"One last time."

"Be my guest."

He went slow, tantalizingly slow, and deep, gloryfingly deep, and — _oh spirits_ — how connected they felt and united. He landed butterfly kisses on her breasts, and neck and then to her lips where he kissed her with all his passion.

And again, they laid together in night. In the morning, he had to sneak out. She was going to ask him the question again, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear, or feel, the answer.


End file.
